


Colorado

by sassycashley



Series: One Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, marijuana mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycashley/pseuds/sassycashley
Summary: Dean and Cas drinking, need I say more?





	Colorado

“Col-oh-rah-doh,” the syllables are slow to roll off Cas’s tongue, “I wonder how they came up with that…Color-rad-o…Color Red? Because of the red dirt?” Castiel takes another sip of his wine and leans against the railing on the porch, his eyes soft on the mountain in front of him. “Beautiful state, though.”

“Yeah, purple mountain majesty and all that,” Dean smiles at the wine left in his glass, at the way it makes his head swirl in all the right ways.

“What’s it like to be high?” Castiel grabs the bottle of wine and tops his glass off, breathing it in before taking a sip.

“Like ‘weed’ high?”

“Yeah, like ‘weed’ high,” Cas motions the quotations with his free hand.

“What makes you think I know?”

Castiel rolls his eyes and shakes his head but doesn’t answer.

“Why do you wanna know?”

“Well it’s legal here - I just want to know if it’s worth trying.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Dean sips the rest of his wine and sets down his glass, closing his eyes to remember the last time he smoked a joint. “I guess at first it’s more like you’re just floating along, like you’re one with the world around you but also completely separate. At least for me, I’m just happy to be around anyone who happens to be there and listen to the conversation. At some point everything becomes funny - like you would probably roll over laughing at the name ‘Colorado’ for some reason.”

“Hmm, it sounds nice. Does it help dull emotions?”

Dean studies Cas, sees the way his eyes don’t match the upturned corners of his mouth. “Ah, human emotions. I guess it depends, what emotion are you trying to get rid of?” he reaches for the bottle of wine, distracting himself as he fishes for an answer.

“Well there are a lot of emotions I haven’t really enjoyed. But I guess there’s one in particular,” Castiel’s eyes flicker to Dean for a beat before looking away again.

Dean nods his head in response and takes a swig straight from the bottle before crawling over to Cas. Castiel breathes in deep as Dean places his hand on Cas’s hip and and leans in close, their foreheads almost touching as he searches Cas’s eyes, “See I’m not sure weed would help because it really slows everything down,” Dean lifts his other hand and runs his fingers through Cas’s hair. “If I were high right now I’d be thinking about how your hair feels even softer than I’ve imagined, I’d be thinking about our skin touching, hearts racing. And those goddamn eyes - well I might get stuck in those.”

“But you’re not high,” Cas looks down, avoiding Dean’s gaze. “Are you buzzed from the wine?”

“A little. But that’s the thing, Cas - I don’t need to be - I already feel all of these things with you, all of the time.” Dean has never kissed someone so lightly - there’s diving right in and there’s taking your time, memorizing every taste, every sensation. It isn’t long before Cas is pulling Dean in closer, his hands fisting Dean’s shirt. Dean runs his tongue along Cas’s lip, grinning when Cas whimpers and wraps his legs around him. When he notices his pants getting tighter he pulls back and rests his head on Cas’s shoulder. “Fuck, Cas. I just wanted to kiss you - but you really are like a drug - one hit and I’m fucking hooked.”

“I’m sorry.”

Dean chuckles, “Don’t be. I’m just sorry it took me this long to make a move.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry I haven't posted as much lately! I usually post to my tumblr (also sassycassbutts) before I post here, and sometimes it takes weeks before I realize I haven't posted here D:


End file.
